Silence
by rectilinear curve
Summary: ...It didn't matter anymore, the rest of the world had fallen into silence..."


Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of Walt Disney Incorporated all uses of characters is purely fictitious and is intended only to entertain.

Rectilinear Curve

Humbly Presents:

Kim Possible:

Silence

Nothing is worse than silence. Silence is a disease that can turn an entire room ill with its symptoms: cold still air, the uneven rhythm of unending pacing, or the unheard roar of anxiety. Unfortunately, for Kim Possible she always happened to be the vaccine.

"Look there she is!" screamed a rather plump, red-faced, middle-aged women to a crowd of people milling around her. "It's Kim Possible, she's here, she's actually here" she continued to shout while trying to keep herself standing on the precariously balanced barstool she was currently using as a perch.

The huddled crowd that had previously been milling about slowly in silence, forming an inconvenient blockage in the hurried and chaotic flow of pedestrian traffic in Middleton international airport's main lobby suddenly sprang back to life, changing rapidly from an obstruction into a veritable typhoon of arms, cameras, and autograph pads. As the living typhoon's speed began to build, the sound of the crowd's battle roar started to build up; calls of "Is it really her?", "Wow, I'm actually going to meet her!", and "I can't believe she's actually here" could be heard rising up through the din.

The crowd's pace towards its target began to increase in its urgency, going from a light jog into a full out sprint. The crowd had now the appearance of a heard of stampeding cattle, and like a stampeding heard they were not subject to hindrance of any kind, plowing forward, pushing away or swallowing any airport patron or airport employee that could not get out of , rushing forward with the single/simple minded goal to intercept it's target.

"We are so dead," muttered Kim Possible, with an almost casual tone, as though she had already resigned herself to her fate, "This is it, this is the end," she continued sadly, she subconsciously slipped into a defensive stance, already exhausted by her long trip, the sight of an enormous mob of rabid fans growing closer was most definitely not doing much to raise her spirits.

"I told you this would happen KP," sighed Ron Stoppable while dropping his bags, stepping back and squaring himself off to the approaching crowd, preparing his own defensive stance in a vain attempt to protect himself from the full brunt of the coming assault. "Didn't I say announcing our engagement, wedding, and our honeymoon, on national TV, would only bring trouble?" he continued, wondering why he was seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"If I remember correctly Ronnie" began Kim as she straitened herself out and turned to face Ron with a coy smile on her face, "You were, during the _entire_ time, far too busy on cloud nine to notice or care about any announcement". She giggled as she saw Ron turn slightly red with embarrassment; she slowly raised herself on to the balls of her toes, to give Ron mischievous peck on his blushing cheek, causing him to turn into an aesthetically pleasing bright neon red.

"Either way KP, we are going to die," retorted the crimson Ron, who was now showing signs of obvious distress, "It can't end this way, not with so many things now going so well for me, it cannot possibly end this way," continued Ron finally breaking down into hysterics, "I've got so many Naco's left to eat, so many more weekends left to waste sleeping, so many…" he didn't get to finish his rant though, since up until this point, his loyal hairless friend Rufus had able to stay in a nice deep sleep, but the violent motions of Ron's dramatics, made it impossible for him to stay in dreamland, and that had to change.

The hairless rodent began to expertly climb out of his warm home in Ron's pant pocket, up the back of his t-shirt, and finally settled on Ron's left shoulder, where after taking a moment to asses the situation he proceeded in giving Ron a good hard smack.

Smack

"Ow!" cried Ron, surprised by the sudden assault he stopped his rant. "Thanks buddy I needed that" replied the somewhat calmer Ron. He gently picked up Rufus and put him back in his pocket. Watching Rufus's impromptu treatment of Ron's hysterics gave Kim some time to have a much needed chuckle. Kim then slowly snaked her hands around his back and drew him close to her.

"Listen, after all we've been through these past few weeks," Kim gently whispered to Ron, "A couple of rabid fans should most defiantly be no big". She said while gently nuzzling his neck, appreciating how comforting the warmth of his skin mingled with the smell off his cologne was. "We're team Possible, we can do anything." She finished, practically cooing. Hearing her last remark Ron finally broke down back into his trademark smirk.

"Actually 'KP', team Possible doesn't exist anymore," mused Ron as he started to playfully torment/attack Kim with his tickling fingers, "We'd technically be called team Stoppable.", he paused just for a moment to ward off Kim's righteous counter-attack. He began again obviously amused, "Team Stoppable, I like the ring to that, it's definitely catchier than team Possible," Ron's own personal festivities about the world famous duos new designation, were cut short when a ginger colored blur finally managed to catch up with the blond hero.

The two former teammates playfully tussled about; both were relentlessly liberal in their respective use of tickling. They stopped only when their tangled mess of giggling limbs walked backwards into one of the airport's rough chalky support columns. Taking a small break to gather their breathe the couple turned their attention back to the ever closer crowd of rabid fans

"We could always make a break for it," mused Kim, it would be a simple matter of opening her brand new club banana monogrammed (Kimberly Anne Stoppable) travel bag, finding the recently upgraded but still ever useful blow-dryer/grappling gun Wade had made so long ago, and launching themselves, their luggage, and several pounds of souvenirs into the rafters and to relative safety.

Thanks to his many years of practice though, Ron could already roughly tell what the athletic redhead was planning. Just by noticing that she was, looking far too interested, at her travel bag. Giving himself time to let out a good sigh he replied softly.

"It really wouldn't work, KP you know fan's, just as well as I do, they're like feral wolves, lions, or monkeys. Running only makes them more excited, more dangerous, and more viscous. If we try and escape we'll only awaken their predator instincts." Ron finished with a flourish, striking a defensive pose once more. Kim had to chuckle once again.

"I thought you were over your fear of monkeys Ronnie," Kim cooed slowly pushing him back first against the column while placing her hands on the chalky surface behind him, thereby effectively trapping him, "A big strong guy like you, shouldn't _ever_ be afraid of those mean old monkeys," she whispered, carefully she rested her face against Ron's chest, feeling smooth rhythmic movements of his chest rising up and down, up and down. Suddenly, she felt impossibly tired. Letting out one more content sigh she looked upwards slowly, leveling her gaze at two warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Listen, Ron I've been trying to… what I mean is that over the last couple of days… what I'm trying to say is," Kim stuttered, she started to slowly chew her bottom lip, trying to force the words to come together correctly in her head. After the words didn't immediately jump to mind she painfully slumped her shoulders, as she buried her face deeply into Ron's chest once more trying desperately to get her thought's to congeal but to now avail.

Kim wasn't able bully her brain to come up with the right words, but she was Kim Stoppable and she wasn't about to give up, she was going to try, for hours if need be and say what she needed to say, rabid fan's be damned, her grand plan was stopped when she felt a pair of comforting arms slowly wrap themselves around her. It was then Kim realized she had been quietly sobbing a large wet stain into Ron's chest. Once more she found herself looking up into his eyes, and once more she tried to speak, but to her dismay her mouth, would just not work any more.

" It's ok KP, it's ok," Ron gently whispered into her ear while squeezing her _just_ a little tighter.

"No Ron it's not ok," Began Kim while grinding her small fists into his back. "After all that's happened, after all we went through, after all I made you go through. how can it just become ok!" Kim was nearly in hysterics by now, with tears freely flowing down her face. She tried to break free so she could fall down and sob to her heart's content, but was fortunately was being held back by two strong arms, that were locked around her waist and would just not loosen their grip.

"Simple, you'll always be my KP no matter what,"

"Is it really that simple?"

"I'd like to think it is," Ron said while he gave Kim a slight squeeze. Kim finally gave in to Ron's infectious good humor, and gave Ron a short but tender kiss.

"Booyah!" Was the only reply Kim heard, and she responded in turn with a good solid giggle to which Ron added his own few lines of mirth, still overcome with laughter, the couple finally turned, ready to face the now nearly point blank fans, and with nothing but their smiles, love, and luggage they let themselves become swept up by the churning eddy of the crowd.

* * *

Silence is a strange beast, it can sneak up on you and hit you when your guard is down or silence can pounce straight into your face and forcefully shove you into a living tomb. Silence can spread and hunt as though it was a pack of wolves, separating a lone individual and consuming them, but most of the time silence is like a unstoppable growth of kudzu, that one day decides to set up camp in a person's home and just won't leave. For a certain blue-skinned "evil genius" the silence infesting his lair was giving him a headache.

"Shego!" the shout echoed unanswered throughout the empty lair. "Shego!" the call went up again and once more was answered only by the silence of the lair. Dr. Drakken had been pacing around his study with a terrible headache, when suddenly he wondered why the place had become so quiet. After emerging from his study and spending few minutes in search the answer became obvious. The lab was empty, completely and utterly empty.

And in a rare moment of insight The reason behind the sudden disappearance of his staff would more than likely have to do something with his somewhat loyal henchwoman or so he reasoned. Thus the search for Shego began, after spending few more empty minutes of searching Drakken finally decided to try and check the hanger bay outside.

"Shego!" shouted Drakken with a slight wince, feeling his head remind him that it was in pain. "Where did ev-" Drakken never got to finish his sentence because his foot managed to find a pothole in the warm sandy surface. Groaning Drakken pulled himself up and started to dust the sand off his lab coat. "Oh great I just had this coat cleaned," whined Drakken, "And of course I had to go get it all sandy, it's just my lu…," just then the gears in Drakken's head clicked.

There was sand in his hanger bay, not just a little sand, but a beaches worth of sand in his hanger bay which was in the middle of the frozen north.

Taking a minute to look around at his now lovely looking sandy hanger bay, he finally saw the elusive Shego, who was at the moment in her bathing suit (traditional green and black) lounging on a beach chair calmly filling her nails. Drakken started towards Shego at a quick pace only to fall down flat for his trouble. Getting up he decided to switch to a more leisurely pace, and continued on to the villainess.

"Shego, there you are I've been looking for you all day," Drakken began, "Where is everybody, it's like they just got up and disappeared, _again_, but this time I know it's not my fault. Well at least I think so…" It would have been clear to anybody but Drakken by this point that Shego, was not listening to Drakken.

"…fortunately, I was finally able to pull myself out and after I managed to get most of the honey and shaving cream out of my hair I noticed that I had a terrible headache…" Shego was still acting as though she had no idea that Drakken was even there, and continued on filing her nails. "But, it looks like I found you anyway. So, if you could tell me where those ingrates ran off to and point me to where you keep the Tylenol, I can go finish up my masterpiece."

The sound of a grating nail file was the only response he had.

"Shego, are you even listening to me?" Drakken finally asked.

No response.

"Shego!" Drakken finally lost his temper and grabbed her nail file.

"Hey, I was using that," Shego finally replied irritably. She got up in one fluid motion and easily removed her file from Drakken's weak grasp causing the blue skinned scientist to fall backwards into the sand again, the agile villainess then calmly sat back down and resumed with her manicure. Drakken quickly picked himself off the ground and once more stood in front of Shego, planning on trying to get Shego to answer his main questions.

"Shego, why is there sand in the launch bay," Drakken asked the most obvious question first, still puzzled at its presence.

"Simple Dr. D," Shego began with a cool unconcerned tone, "Since I've been doing _so _much the past few weeks, I decided that I might as well work on my tan" the  
sarcasm practically dripped from her voice unto the floor.

"Of course going to the beach was out of the question since you had the great foresight of moving the base to the middle of the north pole, and I didn't feeling like burning any vacation days just to get to the nearest one, so I figured why not make the beach come to me?" she continued coolly, Shego dropped her file and slowly spread out in the sun. "So I had some of the henchmen cart over couple tons of sand, set up a couple hundred sunlamps into the roof of this place, and voila instant beach." Settling back into her lounging stance Shego leisurely picked up a magazine that had been lying under her chair and started to thumb through it.

"Ok, I guess that explains the sand but what about the Henchman, where did they go?" Drakken asked, still amazed at the sight around him.

"I gave them the rest of the day off," Shego said mildly. "The fools are probably outside wondering why there are no signs of civilization as far as the eye can see. Besides, it's not as though we've been doing anything important."

"What do you mean we haven't been doing anything important?' Drakken exclaimed. "Haven't you heard a thing I said?" Shego glanced up from her magazine and gave Drakken a good hard look.

"Oh…"

"Well, it doesn't matter, for you see Shego I've finally come up with a foolproof plan that will rid us of Kim Possible for good." The empty hanger began to echo with bursts of deranged laughter, the sound grew and grew filling the whole place, and was just as quickly stopped short by a green-skinned villainess.

"Oy, not this old kick again," whined Shego, while she rolled her eyes. Drakken stopped his traditional moment of "Villainous" laughter and turned his full attention to Shego.

"What do you mean again?" demanded Drakken.

"Listen Dr. D, I'm sure you're quite fond of the idea to take control over the whole of Canada…"

"World, I'm going to take over the world," interrupted Drakken "Canada is just going to be the icing on the cake" Drakken added, gleefully tapping the tips of his fingers together.

"Uh-huh whatever, the point is all your plans revolve around you taking, dear sweet Kimmie out of the picture first."

"And the problem with that is?" Drakken asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Hello! The problem genius is the fact that Kimmie is practically invincible." Shego threw her hands up in disgust. Shego was feeling more and more certain everyday that Drakken's whole mad genius angle was entirely made up. "Seriously, your whole Disneyland-esque global ransom thing is getting really, _really_, **_really_** old now. I mean come on, when are you going to change your strategy for Pete's sake?"

"Change strategies?" replied Drakken with a small voice, his eyes now wide with confusion. Whatever pearls of tactical wisdom Shego was trying to throw out towards Drakken, were obviously being lost in transmission.

"You know the whole keep them guessing idea, mix it up a bit, change your tactics, change your target, change your timing, heck change your oil. It doesn't matter." Shego stood up in a flourish and forcefully pushed Drakken into her now vacant seat.

She then started to pace around Drakken, slowly drawing a circle around him in the sand, while continuing her angry rant. "You're supposed to be the brains of this operation, come on think of something original."

Drakken was now definitely feeling like he was lost in the woods and he had no map, all the things Shego was telling him was forcing him to rethink his entire operation, and the extra thinking was making his head hurt, of course thinking too much always made his head hurt. But, his current headache was making it impossible for him to think straight, so he decided to bite the bullet and stop thinking for the day.

"Listen Shego I am really confused, right now." Drakken interrupted, "And frankly all this talking his making my head hurt more, so can I leave now and continue my search for some Tylenol?" Drakken asked while mustering the best smile he could while trying not to look too suspicious.

He definitely had stopped thinking for the day.

Without so much as a whisper Shego stopped her revolutions around Drakken and quickly stomped up to him, she stood there in front of the dazed scientist trembling with irritation. Drakken, now realizing the trouble he was in stumbled backwards into the soft sandy ground behind him trying to put some distance between him and the irritated and subsequently dangerous Shego.

He watched in horror as the verdant villainess ground teeth ferociously as she struggled to gain control over her anger and the desire to beat Drakken to a black and blue-_er­ _pulp. Drakken silently prayed to himself she would be successful. His answer came in a flash of green and black as she rushed headlong towards Drakken hands extended.

"Mommy!" Drakken cried, while trying to run but the sandy mess around him made it impossible to move fast enough. Throwing his hands up over his face, he squeezed his eyes shut and instinctively assumed the fetal position. He saw his life flash before his eyes, though the show didn't last long enough for his tastes. His life was over, his brain already knew it, his body was just waiting for Shego to come by and tell it that.

He waited,

and waited,

and waited,

and waited.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Drakken's left ear. Thinking he had gotten lucky and lost only an ear, he noticed the ground move underneath him, and then he realized that Shego was dragging him along by his still firmly attached ear.

"Ow, Ow," complained Drakken while giving a futile attempt to fight back.

"Shego, I'm really sorry,"

"Ow,"

"I'll… I'll never do it again,"

"Ow,"

"Scouts, honor." Drakken promised trying to get on Shego's good side. But, Shego paid no attention to Drakken's complaints and kept moving with a steady pace.

Drakken noticed that slowly but surely she was dragging him towards one of the many exits lining the Hanger bay, more specifically towards the door labeled "Drakken's Super Top Secret Lab". Drakken's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in fear. He could only imagine (Believe me he most defiantly imagined) what horrible things Shego was planning to do to him there.

Fearing for his life, he once more began shouting out to the silence, "Somebody, any body! Please come here and help me! She's crazy! Crazy, I tell you! Oh no, please don't let her take me in there! I'm going…"

* * *

"… to die," the words were barely out of Ron's mouth before they were violently shoved back in to his gapping mouth by the living tidal wave of bodies that slammed into him.

He felt the bodies close in around him, crushing the life out of him, causing him to have difficulty breathing. The few breathes that he did manage to draw were coming out short and ragged.

It was then he knew that he was drowning; drowning in a pool of arms, legs, ink, and sweat. Desperate for air Ron began to flail his arms and legs around, in an attempt to swim out of the mass of bodies, but the living tide was far too strong. Every time he thought he was about to break free, he was once more swept up by a fresh surge of bodies. Now, growing desperate he forced his aching muscles to try once more to break the surface.

Flail 

More and more bodies poured in, Ron wondered for a moment where all these people were coming from.

Flail

He could still not see the surface, was there no end to this ?

Flail

Ron's heart somersaulted in joy, he could nearly see the surface, he was _so_ close, _so_ close to the sweet fresh air he craved.

Flail

"Nearly there," Ron kept chanting to his sore muscles, they just needed to hold out a little longer.

Flail

Success!

Ron managed to break the surface, and began to greedily fill his lungs with large gulps of the relatively cool, sweet, clean air of the airport terminal. Nothing else mattered; the world behind him fell back into silence, while he savored the delicious taste of air. Unfortunately for Ron, he was too busy with his feasting to notice that the crowd of people ballooned once more, and once more he was pulled under.

"This is it," Ron thought to himself sadly "This is the end." He closed his eyes, and stopped resisting the throng of people around him. He felt the air grow thick and hot around him, and felt the distant throbbing pain of his hungry lungs complaining about the situation. But, it was no use to fight it anymore, there was no escape he knew that the moment he saw the crowd advance on him.

Suddenly, he felt the air start to grow relatively cool and clean again, and the crushing grip of the crowd go away. His lungs took this time to take a deep breathe once more…

The air was good; it was very good, in fact the air felt like the delicious air of freedom. Ron opened up his eyes and looked at himself.

There he was standing there by himself alone, and more importantly free from the crowd in the middle of the terminal. Overjoyed with his situation he looked back at the crowd and saw his savior. Rufus stood there in front of him, chattering a mile a minute while waving his paws around madly. This show of aggression had the desired affect; he had managed to scare off some of the more rabid middle-aged women who had been crushing him and Ron with his mouse like display. Laughing with joy Ron scooped the pink rodent up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy you save my life," Ron told Rufus while giving his head a gentle rub with his forefinger. "You just earned yourself three orders of nacho's de cómicamente talla grande," Ron chuckled again, just happy to be free. Looking back at the crowd he had to shake his head in wonder. Being swamped with fans had been a common happening to him since he had been eleven, though it was never his autograph the crowd of fans was after. The crowd had always been after, the signature of his lovely teammate, turned wife. Unfortunately, the crowd always had to get through him to get Kim, and that always meant a slight trampling for him.

Sighing, he saw the crowd circle around Kim, thrusting their signature pads at her, pining to get her autograph. Kim of course was handling it the best she could, by drawing from nearly ten years of experience, through smiles, polite conversation, and signing…

**Lot's **of signing.

But, like always Ron could read her body language. The message she was sending, was a plea for help. But, Ron knew there was nothing he could do, except wait the crowd out. Well there was one more thing.

"Come on buddy," Ron said to Rufus while picking up whatever luggage. "Kim is going to need some comfort food bad after this."

"Oooyah naco's!" Rufus happily squeaked. Ron giving Rufus a chuckle before glancing back to see Kim bombarded by the constant flashes of disposable cameras.

Smiling to himself he muttered under his breathe, "Kim, you're one hell of a women. I'm just glad a girl like you, could love a guy like me" He then turned and started towards the closest Bueno Nacho he could find.

Ron had no way to realize, how soon he'd find out how deep Kim's love for him was.

He just walked on in silence.


End file.
